User talk:Alexjustinma
Hello there Alexjustinma, welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to the RuneScape - Voyage to the Edge of the World article. Since you are a new user, you should take our easy [[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Tutorial|'Tutorial']] to get an idea of how things work around here. A good look at the [[RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki:Rules|'the Rules']] and [[:Category:Policies|'Policies']] to make sure everything is being done right is always worthwhile. If you ever need any help, look to the "Help" menu on the left, or leave a message on my talk page. I'd love to help you out! I look forward to working with you! (Please note that this is an automated message, and needs not replied.) -- Ugozima (Talk) 20:18, August 4, 2009 Well, idiot, the RP is closed. You shouldn't be making edits, posts, or anything along those liens. Why The Hell Not? 21:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :: That's why we read, and don't flame. And sure. Add more storyline, more content. "Humans come from earth to fight the naughty things in Gielinor". Your post should be less of a summary, more of a description. How did they get there? Why did they go? How many people are there? Who are they fighting? What kind of supplies have they brought? ::: Oh, and by the way, you should talk about the Age, maybe the specific year would be helpful. Is there some kind of evil cult involved? Maybe it's a major religion? More description. Why The Hell Not? 21:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::: What do I mean about what, specifically? Why The Hell Not? 23:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::: The problem is, it's not descriptive enough. Also, your RPing skills need some work. If it is indeed an RP. ::::: No, it makes the RP seem noobish, like you don't want to put a lot of work into it, and like neither should anyone else. And no, I do not want to RP in that. To noobish. ::::: The World RP is going to be my series of relating RPs, which will be loosely tied together by a small plotline, to be chosen as we go along. Here are the need to knows: The Gods have withdrawn from the world, leaving it in shambles. As ancients once prophesied, the world is shifting, not only mentally and religiously, but also literally. Slowly, but surely, the water of the land is starting to rise, for without the Gods to combine them, the elements are starting to separate. If this goes on for to long, there will be earth, covered by water, covered by air, surrounded by fire. Not only is the water growing more predominant, but it has also become tainted with darkness, and the poisonous waste . The waters have turned green in Tirannwn. Fresh water has become a rarity, and whole villages often fight over even the smallest of wells. Alcohol, mixed with a little bit of water, has become used to properly hydrate the masses, while still keeping them alive. Crandor has fallen beneath the depths, Karamja has been halved in size, and many, many more unnamed islands have been enveloped. The iceberg has fully drifted away, now the only way to get to it is first by boat, and then through a long, and stormy voyage by air. The island of the holy monks has been destroyed by dark magic, and the nearby fishing platform has been crushed beneath the waves. Almost all of East Ardougne has been enveloped by the plague, though it still has a chance of recovery. The troll's icy domain has completely melted due to the increasing heat, and due to that same heat Morytania's swamps have been dried out, making it once again accessible. It is, however, almost completely flat, and it will not be long before it too is enveloped by the plagued sea. With the God's withdrawal from the land, alliances once held together by mere faith were broken. The White Knights defeated the Black Knights, but the battle claimed several victims. The major general of Falador decided to break away from the now aged King Roald, and instead great a new empire, based around himself as a god. Varrock's and Falador's battle has ravaged the countryside, and Lumbridge was forced into the battle, choosing to take the more trade oriented Varrock as its opponent. Unfortunately for the duke of Lumbridge, Draynor Manor was now in control of a vampire, who gladly allied himself with Varrock, cutting off supply exports to Falador. While the other kingdoms fought, Al Kharid flourished, raising up a toll gate on the northern entrance, and increasing the fee for asylum to 100 gold coins per person wishing to enter the area. They flourished as a trading society, using both the Gnome Gliders and their own Flying Carpets to transport goods all around the globe. The human wars, however, where not the only ones going on. Goblins had become a minor player in the world, now having strategic outposts all over the land. The goblins and dwarves set up feverish battles. The gnomes and the elves where the only major race not in conflict with another, and they became powerful allies, the gnome's ability to fly over the the wastelands that separated the elves from others very much helped. The old gods had been replaced with new gods, who are sometimes actually old gods. These gods include, but are not limited too: Iban, Icthlarin, Ikov, Fossegrimen, Kendal, Seren, Amascut, Elidinis, Tumeken, Marimbo, Zaros and Armadyl. ---- That's how one opens an RP. It gives lots and lots of information about anything different in the universe your playing in, than in the regular Runiverse. That's shows commitment, effort, creative thought, and good writing ability. Credit? What do you think RPing and writing is about? Showing off? Nobody else looks for credit. I wrote five articles for ugozima, because I felt they were necessary. Turned out they weren't, and they were scratched. You should't be looking for credit. Nobody else is. No need to bring it up. Why The Hell Not? 03:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: For 20 years Runescape has been roamed by evil wizards, Ninjai, Demons, Giants, Immortals, Goblins, and monsters. Warriors have now come to Gielinor from Earth. They came in an out of control spaceship. The reason they came is because they heard Gielinor is being overrun by monsters. They have been fighting in wars on Earth for 10 years. Now, the story starts with Ninjai, Wizards, and a human. How will it end? You decide! ---- Not impressive :::::: But then it would just be my RP, wouldn't it? And I don't want to have to take care of an RP ATM ::::::: Didn't I say I don't want credit? :::::::: No Why The Hell Not? 04:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) RP Which RP would that be? Uhh no thanks, I would only like to do one purely about Gielinor :S No thanks, I'm not really much of an editor, I only come on here to write down any ideas I have and see if people like them. Sorry No thank you! Contest OK, I was thinking about doing one myself! I was thinking along the lines of making a new skill, like I am with music at the moment. OK, sounds good. Do you mean like a series, where a bunch of pages are linked to one to create a storyline? If so, no. To be a Role Play, you have to have the enter story under one page. Typically they are very long. ugoz a. . 11:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Can I be in your role-plays? Name: Wizard Magic Species: Human Wizard --Mcfarland28 15:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Mcfarland28--Mcfarland28 15:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC)